united_galaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Star Spangled Man With A Plan
"The Star Spangled Man With A Plan" is the third episode of United Galaxy's Captain America Series. Synopsis After Dr. Abraham Erskine's assassination and Steve Rogers' transformation, General Chester Phillips and the SSR are tasked to thwart the efforts of the newly formed HYDRA orgnanization but leaves Steve behind. Plot In Azzano, Italy, members of the 107th infantry, including Sgt. James Barnes are in a battle against German soldiers. They were pinned down until a battalion of HYDRA soldiers arrives and fires upon the German troops, signaling Johann Schmidt's forces' abandonment of the Nazi cause. Barnes and his unit are surprised and initially confused as who their rescuers were and too see super-powered weapons being used against the German troops. They cheer on their rescuers but the unknown force soon march their way towards Barnes and attacks them. Barnes and his unit tried to fight back but are eventually captured when HYDRA Super-Tanks emerged. The rest of the infantry retreat. Present Day, Steve Rogers sneaks up on a German soldier and knocks him out. He quickly immobilizes another but fails to fend off one right next to a car. A man shouts "cut!" and Rogers is revealed to be shooting a propaganda movie. The production takes a break and Steve is visited by Peggy Carter who tells him that the SSR are being shipped out for Europe to thwart the newly formed HYDRA organization. Steve, wanting to fight in the war, insists Carter to bring him to General Phillips. At the Brooklyn facility, Howard Stark is having a hard time figuring out the technology of HYDRA but General Phillips reluctantly orders him to start reverse-engineering it. Rogers arrives and begs General Phillips to include him in the fight against HYDRA but the latter refuses. Telling Steve that he is the last remaining memory of Dr. Erskine. Senator Brandt though, having been responsible for Steve's propaganda movie promotes him to the rank of "Captain" and has him tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America", with his job being to promote war bonds for the Treasury Department. Rogers tours around the cities of America, performing in a stage as the superhero Captain America and becomes an instant celebrity. His tours include, Buffalo, Milwaukee, Philadelphia, Chicago and New York City among others. Meanwhile, having established a base in the Alps, Schmidt is visited by Hitler's top ranks and is scolded for failing to deliver weapons. Schmidt is also informed of a German unit wiped out, not by the Allies, but something else. They also mock Schmidt of his beliefs in magic and informs him that the Red Skull alias has no place in the Third Reich. Now wearing a HYDRA uniform, Schmidt shows them the power of the Tesseract. Intrigued, the high-ranking officials showed great interest in Schmidt's newly found power but one of them discovers that Berlin is a target. Realizing this, Schmidt quickly turns on them, demonstrating the energy powered weapons and killing them instantly. Schmidt turns to Dr. Zola, who pledges allegiance to HYDRA, before telling him to pack his things as they were about to execute captured Allied troops. Rogers arrives in Italy to perform in front of battered Allied soldiers but is brushed of. He takes a break and sees Peggy Carter, who tells him that the SSR has been given the 107th Infantry as their main unit. Carter talks about the recent battle in Azzano where Allied troops were defeated and that they believe that HYDRA was responsible for the attack. Rogers realizes that the 107th is Barnes' unit and asks for his whereabouts. General Phillips tells Rogers that Barnes is either KIA of MIA but tells him that their reconnaissance team has located a concentration camp possibly belonging to HYDRA and that Barnes could be there. Rogers offers a rescue mission but Phillips denies it, as it was behind enemy lines. Carter though offers to help Rogers rescue Barnes and the two are met by Howard Stark, who has brought his personal jet plane. The trio flies behind enemy lines and Rogers skydives before Stark and Carter fly away. Rogers finds and makes his way to the HYDRA base, knocking out HYDRA soldiers before arriving at the cells. He frees captured Allied forces and orders them to take out the remaining HYDRA soldiers as Rogers continues his search for Barnes. He finds Barnes strapped in a bed, looking all weary and tired, possibly been experimented on. They make their escape but are intercepted by an arriving Schmidt and Dr. Zola. Schmidt reveals to Rogers that he was the failed experiment of Dr. Erskine and shows him the Red Skull. The Red Skull traps them before making their escape. Rogers demonstrates his powers by throwing Barnes to the other side before jumping off himself, escaping the burning facility. Back at the Allied camp, General Phillips scolds Carter for helping Rogers and bringing in Stark. They are distracted by a returning Rogers, along with the rest of the 107th and several other Allied forces. He surrenders to General Phillips for insubordination but Phillips rejects his surrender and congratulates him for a job well done. Barnes then has the crowd cheer him as Captain America. In a post-credits scene, a member of the SS, Hans Landa has just been informed that Johann Schmidt has gone rogue and is ordered to pursue and destroy his HYDRA organization. When Landa puts the phone down, he utters the words "time to make friends". Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Tommy Lee Jones as General Chester Phillips * Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes * Toby Jones as Dr. Arnim Zola * Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan * Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita * Derek Luke as Gabe Jones * Bruno Ricci as Jacques Dernier * JJ Feild as Montgomery Falsworth * Michael Brandon as Senator William Brandt * Christoph Waltz as Hans Landa (Post-Credits)